fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes Grocery Shopping
Fred Goes Grocery Shopping is the 50th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 24, 2010. This is the most popular FRED video, with over 89 million views. Description Fred's Mom has been busy working two jobs, so she finally lets Fred do their grocery shopping himself! Plot Fred's mom lets him go shopping. He causes chaos in the shopping center. He sees the Annoying Orange in the fruit department. Orange then tells Fred a joke which makes him angry. After that, Fred goes to the clerk who tells him that the things he bought costs a lot of money in total. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I'm gonna go grocery shopping! (screams and runs to the store that says "Joe & Al's Grocery") (screen cuts to Fred after he came inside the store) Fred: You're probably wondering why I'm doing the grocery shopping and it's because mom has to work 2 extra jobs because her first one wasn't paying good enough because of the economy, the government, and all that stuff. So she let me do it. (picks up the chips and put them in the cart) I don't really know what to give because my mom gave me a grocery list, but I ate it 'cause I was hungry, so I guess I'm gonna have to win it. (throws a lot of bread in the cart, laughs) I need to get something for my mom! Anti-diarrheal pills! (drops the Anti-diarrheal pills in the cart) I guess since I'm already here, I might as well get Judy a little something special. I'm gonna get Judy a love card. (picks out a love card that says "For a Special Friend": Judy, reads) I love you like old people love chicken. (gasps as he gets excited) It's perfect! (screen cuts to Fred after he puts the card in the cart, continues shopping, eats a chip from the bag he opened and didn't pay for it) Fred: (mouthful) I guess while I'm here, I might as well get some squirrel food. (picks up that blue bag of dog food, puts it in the bottom of the cart) (screens cuts to Fred taking the ketchup out of the shelf) Fred: Mmm, ketchup. (squirts the ketchup on a piece of a chip, eats it, and puts the ketchup back on the shelf) Elderly Woman: You're gonna pay for that, aren't you? Fred: Mind your own business, lady! (continues shopping) Elderly Woman: Hey, you little brat! (screen cuts to Fred as he picks the "Top Care" baby diapers because he's gonna give those to his stupid friend, Kevin) Fred: I'm gonna give these to Kevin because Kevin's a little baby and needs diapers! And um, I wet the bed sometimes. (puts the diapers in the cart) (screen cuts to Fred going to get something healthy at the fruit aisle) Fred: I guess I should probably get something healthy too. Annoying Orange: Hey! Knock knock! Fred: Who's there? Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: Um, who is there? Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: (impatient) Who's there? Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: (getting mad, yells) Who is there?! Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: (yells) Who's there?! Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: (furious) I'm gonna squeeze you to death if you don't tell me who's there! (record scratches, Orange gets surprised, camera zooms to Fred as he gets upset) Annoying Orange: Knock knock! Fred: (extreme rage) WHO'S THERE?!?! (Orange gets surprised again, then he's worried) Fred: (sadly) Who is there? Just tell me! God! Annoying Orange: Orange! (gets excited) Fred: (confused) Orange who? Annoying Orange: Orange you glad I didn't say "knock knock" again? (laughs) Fred: (laughs) Good one! I get it! (continues shopping) That's a little weird. Annoying Orange: What a weirdo. (screen cuts to the checkout when Fred was done shopping and the cashier pays for the stuff through the cash resister) (cash resister beeps) Cashier: That's a lot of bread! (cash resister beeps) Fred: That's rude! Are you always this nosy? Cashier: Just doing my job. Fred: Maybe you should do it with your eyes closed. That be a lot less than based into my personal privacy. Cashier: Okay. (covers her eyes with her hand trying to pay for the bread and the stuff onto the cash resister) Fred: Hurry up! (cash resister beeps when the cashier finally got to it) (screen cuts after she finished paying for the stuff, uncovers her eyes) Cashier: Uh, your total came to $2517.39. (camera zooms to number cost on the balance due) Fred: Um... (runs away to exit the store) (Click To Watch More FRED) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Goes Reporting" and "Fred Works At A Tattoo Shop") (Featuring: The Annoying Orange!) (the picture of the Annoying Orange) (Click To See More Of Fred & The Orange!) (What Kind Of Job Should Fred Get?) (Tell Me in the Comments!!) (© Fee Entertainment) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Getting groceries is hard unless you have a lot of money! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Annoying Orange * Elderly Woman * Cashier * Chicken Nuggets Category:Videos